The bad guys return
by Er Deivi
Summary: Cleo's birthday is near. Frankie and the others are going to prepare a great party for her.But Toralei will do as much as possible to turn this party in a complete failure. Will she do it?
1. A surprise for Cleo

This is my first fic in english. Is my translation of the fic "Monster High: Los malos regresan". I'll try to do a good traslation, and I hope you like it

Chapter 1. A surprise for Cleo

A new day dawning in Monster High. Lots of ghoul students were heading to their doors, ready to start a new day of classes. Any human which was there by chance would run scared upon entering, because he would be scared to see that creatures. One of them went to the entrance slowly and with firm step.

She was an high ghoul, with pale green skin, and the hair with locks of hair whites and blacks. She weared clothes that seemed made of scraps of other ones, sewn together. And her hallmarks were the screws that she wears in both sides of her neck and her eyes, une green and the other blue.

- Hi, Frankie – said to her a vampiress of small height and pinkish skin which have a black hair with locks of hair roses in two ponytales

- Hi Draculaura – answered Frankie with a sunrise

Since her arrival to Monster High, Frankie had very much difficult to do ghoulfriends. She already remembered how she had worked as much as posible for be a monster more, but all her attempts were unsuccessful. But little by little she achieved do good ghoulfriends, as Draculaura. She was one of the oldest ghouls of the institute, and they did friendship almost immediately. She was the first monster which spoke with her kindly. Since then she had met some new friends… and something more.

- How is Andy? – asked the vampiress –. Some time ago I did not see him

Frankie smiled

- He's fine. My parents had some reluctance to admit him in our house. You know, because I told them that he was a monster that could become giant. But it changed when I introduced him. They think he is enchanting

- It was difficult his adaptation to our life style – said Draculaura –. But. Did he take it well?

- Better than we expected – said Frankie –. He is adapted to the classes, and even he joined at the casketball team, along with Clawd and the others

This time was Draculaura who smiled

- Clawd was kind enough to recommend to join to the team – said Draculaura –. Every day I am more in love with him

Both friends continued their way to the class of Dead Languages of Mr. Rotter. During the way, they found a ghoul with wolfish traits. She had dark skin, yellow eyes and a long brown hair.

- Hi, Clawdeen – said Draculaura – Are you ready for a new boring class of Dead Languages?

- I am, but I recommend to you not to say that to Ghoulia – said Clawdeen smiling –. It's one of their favourite subjects

Frankie remembered Clawdeen was a very determined ghoul. In addition, she was Clawd's sister. This fact did Draculaura and her become very good friends, despite the known feud between vampires and werewolves. It had taken them overcome many difficulties in the past, caused by a manager and their twisted plans. Luckily everything ended, and now the relationship between the two species could not be better.

The class started. The three friends sat together in the top row of seats, where they could talk without the teacher found out

- Hey, Frankie. Do you know about Cleo's birthday? – said Clawdeen

- What? – said Frankie – No I did not remember. How old is she?

- It's older than me – said Draculaura –. I figure that must be about 5843 or so

- Do not overdo, Draculaura – said Clawdeen –. She has 5732

- Forget it – said Draculaura –. She has 5843

The rest of the class went on a quiet discussion of the age of the fear squad's team leader. Frankie was perplexed, because it was certainly shocking to hear of monsters that they had thousands of years before her was not even a year.

Finally, near the end of the class, Frankie said:

- Ghouls, that's enough to argue about the age of Cleo – said –. We should prepare some surprise. We shall have occasion to speak about her age

- Okay, but what can we prepare? - Said Clawdeen

- It will be hard to impress someone like Cleo – Said Draculaura

The three looked to the front. In the front row was a girl with long brown hair with some blond highlights. For decoration wore bandages on both arms and in his waist and legs, and was very well made up. At that time he was filing her nails while beside a girl with a blue leather striped blouse and big glasses he was taking some notes for her. Although given those airs and superiority, Cleo was actually a good person, who came to show great appreciation for Ghoulia, although at that time their relationship seemed quite another.

- Well, we have to plan it well – said Frankie –. But we cannot do it alone, we need help

- What if we asked for help to Lagoona? - Said Clawdeen

- Yes, and also Deuce – said Draculaura –. Sure he can help us

- Sounds good – Frankie said –. And we must also count on Abbey

Draculaura and Clawdeen looked at her with some surprise. The three had become good friends with Abbey, but it was a very special girl, making it difficult to know exactly what he meant when he gave advices, he always spoke of his land and customs.

- For me there is no problem – said Draculaura

- For me either, we must take care to warn them – said Clawdeen – where we meet us to think?

- We will see us later in this same classroom – said Frankie –. We must prepare a surprise

The three were satisfied with their plans. What none of the three had noticed that someone else had been listening to the whole conversation. Someone that at that moment knews that she had to prepare something to get exactly the opposite effect. Cleo never forget the ridicule that would be in that birthday.

Toralei.

**This is my first fic in english. I wrote this story before see the specials "Ghoul's rule" and "Friday Night Frights". I hope you like it.**

**I translated my fic in Spanish, but If you find some mistake, you can advise to me and I'll correct it. **

**And Andy is a character of the special "Scape from Skull Shores". In that fic will appear another characters of films and special episodes.**

**Best regards, and we will meet us in the next episode.**


	2. Toralei's secret plan

Continue the story. Here is the next episode

Chapter 2. Toralei's secret plan

Hours later, at the same classroom where there were classes before, now were gathered Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen. Joining them were a blond girl with blue skin with green eyes and a pendant with seahorse's form. There was also a guy with green hair with snakes, who was wearing red sunglasses and a girl with blue skin and long white hair with blue and pink streaks dressed with leather boots and appeared to falling snowflakes. Beside her was a muscular guy with purple skin and two horns on his head

- As we have said before, we have to prepare a surprise for Cleo's birthday – said Frankie

- Where is Ghoulia? – Asked the girl with the pendant of seahorse's form

- She's with Cleo – said Draculaura –. She is entertaining Cleo for she doesn't suspect anything, but Ghoulia agrees with our plan of surprise. Don't worry about it, Lagoona

- In my village every time someone be anniversary, we get up to the mountains – said the girl with white hair with Russian accent

- I can't imagine Cleo climbing mountains on their own feet, Abbey – said Frankie laughing

- Frankie, once you brought here Justin Bitter – said the boy with snakes in the head – Could you do it again? He's her favourite singer

- That's right if you haven't heard Jaundice Brothers, Deuce – said Clawdeen

- Sorry, it's impossible – said Frankie –. He's now on a tour around Europe. Furthermore, I don't want to disturb him too many times. He has also his own life

- What if we organize a trip to Skull Shores? – said the boy with purple skin

Frankie smiled

- No, Andy – she said –. Although she likes paradise islands, finally she didn't like that place

- We could prepare a party in her house, as we did once – said Draculaura

- What if Nefera discover us? – said Clawdeen – no, thanks

- What if we prepare a party in the catacombs? – asked Lagoona –. We celebrated there Draculaura's birthday

- Oh, yes – said the vampiress –. And that was the moment when I understood that Clawd and me were made for each other

- The plan sounds good – said Clawdeen ignoring the comments of Draculaura – but we'll have to discuss it with Operetta

- I don't think it's a problem – said Frankie –. I just hope Cleo don't hate her for that problem

At that moment, all ghouls (except Andy and Abbey), are seeing the same monster

- W... why are you looking at me? – said Deuce nervously –. I told you that between she and me had nothing. She just helped me to write a song for Cleo

- OK, we were joking – said Clawdeen laughing –. But we must prepare a good surprise party, unless anyone has a better plan

The group was silent

- That's right – said Frankie –. We will prepare for Cleo the best birthday of her life

Suddenly, a ghost leaked from the ground and floated towards them. She was a girl with long hair purple. Her skin was white, and his eyes were black, with purple eyes.

- Cleo's going to enter here – said the ghost girl

- Thanks, Spectra – said Frankie –. Well, you know. All acting like nothing. And don't forget that we will need all the help we can obtain. Cleo deserves a good party

Meanwhile, in another classroom far away, three werecats were gathered. Toralei had gathered his minions, twin sisters, Meowlody and Purrsephone, who always remained in their plans. This time, Toralei wasn't in a good mood

- Well, girls, it's time we were hoping for a fool to Cleo once and for all. I've been listening a very interesting conversation about his birtday, and I don't want to miss the opportunity to humiliate her once and for all

The other two smiled, showing her approval. Toralei continued

- But, every time I wanted to make a fool of Cleo, has always fared well. So I decided to make use of all those who attempted the same thing myself. Let's see: we have Valentine who tried to steal Draculaura's heart. I should he's still confined to his castle, after being really humiliated. We also have the Van Hellscream and Crabgrass, who tried to provoke a war between vampires and werewolves. They are still converted into stone in the catacombs. And then there's that weird guy, Bartleby Farnum I think it was his name, who tried to capture this handsome boy who likes Frankie now. I think he's locked up in an asylum of normies, after he made ridiculous before the whole school. They have tried in one way or another end them, but his plans have always been thwarted. Now, what do you think would happen if everyone were crammed together? Then nothing could fail

The other two looked at Toralei with an air of mystery

- I know, I know – said Toralei –. I know I'm missing the most important, Nefera, who has tried to prove she was better than Cleo, even if it had to resort to curses. But no way. I won't count on it. I don't like her. So we have a plan to reunite all these bad. In order to be successful I plan to give their due to Cleo and all her friends.

Toralei purred. It was clear that she was willing to take his plan to the end

**Ready. Here ends the second episode. On this occasion, made an appearance a few more characters. Now you know the plan's title fic. Yes, it will be a return of the bad guys from movies and special episodes. And we'll see if Nefera introduce. **

**I'm sorry if the translation isn't perfect. If you are seeing something error, please advise me and I'll correct it.**

**See you in the next episode.**


	3. Preparing plans

Chapter 3. Preparing plans

The group left the classroom without arouse suspicions. Then Cleo appeared, accompanied by Ghoulia

- At least I found you, ghouls – said to Frankie and the others –. I was telling Ghoulia that we are going to do a training of fearleaders to the next event, and I need you immediately

- For what event will be the training? – asked Clawdeen – Will be an event?

- Don't you remember it? – asked Draculaura –. Our institute are going to play a casketball match against Fire Fang Institute

- Hmmm... What is that institute? – asked Frankie

- Fire Fang – said Abbey –. I know the students of that institute. They are of a country near the mine, and they are all dragons

- Dragons? – asked Lagoona – Is this the reason of that name?

- Exactly – said Abbey –. They are a type of semi-dragons. They are very perfectionist and very cold for my taste

- Somebody said cold? – asked a lively voice

A boy with yellow skin and red hair with flame form appeared

- This is not about you, Heath – said Deuce –. We were asking about the casketball match against the Fire Fang Institute

- Oh, yeah, the match I was waiting for – said Heath while his hair was in fire – I'm spitting fire!

- Come on – said Deuce –. You must train for the match. Do you go with us, Andy?

- Of course – said Andy –. You're going to see how I'm better than Clawd playing this sport

The three ghouls left the group and went to the gym

- Well, I'm going to left you too – said Lagoona –. I have to look for Gil. It will be better that we left the fearleaders alone, Abbey

She nodded, and both ghouls went for another hall to where was the swimming pool

- Well, ghouls – said Cleo to the group –. Let's go to the creepateria. I'm going to explain you all the steps

The five went to that place. They didn't remember the trainings, therefore they had less time to prepare the party, but Frankie trusted that Lagoona and the others will find more people to help them to prepare the party.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, in a castle far of Monster High, someone was sitting in front of a hearth, with rage and frustation. Centurys ago he had been a womanizer, admired by lots of vamps, and envied by others. He got to steal the heart of some ghouls, but one of them escaped before he could steal her heart. All his world changed the day he received that message, that did him to go to Monster High to finish that mission. But he discovered that she fell in love to other. He shouldn't have allied with that werecat. Finally, his plans failed, and he made a fool, getting free all the hearts he stole. Since then, he remained there, confined in his castle. He was a tall vampire, with pink skin, and eyes of the same colour and auburn hair. He was a very attractive vampire, but inside him he was a creature who plays with the fellings of the others. Fortunately, it finished the day he made a fool.

- Valentine, it's lunch time – said a voice

- I'm coming, mom – said the vampire

In that moment, a telephone rang

- Hello? – said Valentine

- Hi, Casanova – said a female voice in the other side of the phone –. I've got a work for you

Immediately he recognized the voice

- Leave me in peace – said –. I paid attention to you once, and you know how I finished. You must to find other for that work

- I'm sorry – said Toralei –. Because I have an infallible plan that if it's a success, it allow you to make a fool to Draculaura and her ghoulfriends. Of course, I'll find another one for that work

Valentine reflected a moment. Make a fool to Draculaura? The plan seems tempting. It's would be a perfect chance for his revenge

- Of course, I agreed – saidd Valentine –. When and where?

After some minutes, he hung up

- Great! – screamed triumphant – At the end I'll be able to revenge to Draculaura and her friends!

- Valentine, the food is getting cold – said again a voice

Valentine grunted. There are always something that messed up his triumph moments.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, at the creepateria, Toralei hung up

- It was an absolutely success – said at the others –. Now only we need to help Farnum to escape of the asylum. And I have the purrrfect plan. The next part will be find out where will be the birthday. And I have the purrrfect informer

Toralei saw to Spectra, who in that moment was specaking with a girl with purple skin and redhaired with an mask with musical note form. With them was another girl with blue eyes and pink hair, the same colour of her dress. In his hair there was a lock of hair with heart form. Her most characteristic feature was the wings she has at her back.

At that moment, none of them suspected what is going to happen.

**Episode 3 translated. I continue introducing characters. I created Fire Fang Institute seeing that in Monster High there wasn't dragons (I wrote this fic in Spanish before the special Scaris). That institute could be located in a place of Eastern Europe, where there are legends of dragons**

**This story continues. We will meet us again at the next episode.**


End file.
